As a plant cultivating factory equipment, it has been hitherto known that the air-conditioner and the artificial lighting device are used to adjust the cultivating environment for growing plants in the plant cultivating factory.
As an example of known technology, according to Patent Literature 1, the air whose temperature, humidity and concentration of carbon dioxide (CO2) have been adjusted, is supplied from the air suction port provided at the side wall of a cultivating chamber, and thus supplied air is circulated at a predetermined wind speed through the space between neighboring panels formed in chevron shape in cross section by a blast fan provided at the side wall, the plants being cultivated on the panels. By this air circulation, transpiration is promoted and suction of water and nutrients from the roots can be promoted to prevent tip burn (tip rotting) and withering or wilting of leaves caused by shortage of calcium. The photonic synthesis can be promoted by adjusting the concentration of the carbon dioxide to thereby promote growth of plants.